


Fire Truck

by narayamanaka



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Implied Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narayamanaka/pseuds/narayamanaka
Summary: Recently Chanyeol was frustrated…. sexually because of his ever loving cute and sexy as hell boyfriend, the main vocal of EXO, Baekhyun. There were thousands of exciting, sweet yet dirty things Chanyeol wanted to do to his boyfriend. The problem was it never crossed Baekhyun’ mind that The Ball of Goof and Fluffiness human being, the self-claimed Happy Virus   a.k.a Park Chanyeol  was capable of desiring something….. errr….sexual from him.  After days passed on, the desperate Chanyeol decided to end his misery and did some action to get what he desired.





	Fire Truck

**Author's Note:**

> I already post this work on my AFF account: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/981751/fire-truck

Like what he always said and implied during interviews Chanyeol was satisfied with his physical appearances (in which he needed to thank his parents for inheriting such amazing genes for him). Chanyeol was tall, a mighty 184 centimeters. Most of the time Chanyeol towered peoples whenever he went and most women and gay men found tall man like Chanyeol attractive (even sexy, mind you). Moreover, Chanyeol had amazing features, a high and pointed nose which was compliment by a pair of full sexy plump lips and a very deep velvety voice. By possessing those features, Chanyeol could easily pull off a mysterious, sexy dark look which could turn people’s legs into jelly. Not to end the story yet, Chanyeol possessed a set of wide eyes, slightly plump white cheeks and a pair of wide ears. And those latter features made it possible for Chanyeol to go with cute and innocence concept which would make people cooed at him and gave anything Chanyeol asked for.

So, saying Chanyeol was happy with his physical attributes was the most understatement of the century. By having them, Chanyeol could easily do his jobs. He could fulfill the sexy and alluring image needed for most of his photo shoots and jacket albums. And he also could act just like his true self, dorky and goofy, during interviews and variety shows. No complaints whatsoever because Chanyeol could pull off sexy, menacing and domineering image as good as he pull off the innocence, cute and adorable golden retriever aura.

To tell you the truth, Chanyeol liked to stay in his true color, the adorkable human being, for the most time because he found out it was very very easy to get what he wanted from people surrounded him (including his parents, hyungdeul and noonadeul) when he was a scoop of adorableness. Since young, Chanyeol had learned that a little pouting from him would earn him what he wanted (his hyung line in Exo could testify about this matter very well). So he stood on his ground and let people engraved their mind with fact that Chanyeol was equal to a ball of fluffiness and a bunch of innocence sweetheart.

Yet, lately Chanyeol wasn’t so happy with the image he created himself. Oh… scratch that!! Chanyeol was so so so so angry with himself.  Why did he choose to create an image of innocence and adorable Chanyeol long long time ago? Stupid him!! Not that he minded all of the advantageous he got for being cute, because he fully realized that one of the greatest advantages of  him being all cute and cuddeable (yes, Chanyeol knew it was not a real word) was having Baekhyun as his boyfriend since six months ago. But still, now his puppy image prevented him for furthering his relationship with Baekhyun. His cute image clockblocked him to escalate his relationship into the more….intimate level.

It was because despite the adorable antics he possessed, Chanyeol was a 23 years old man with libido to match. So…yes, Chanyeol had a very healthy sexual drive. Chanyeol had tons of fantasies he would like to do to his Baekhyun inside a locked rooms and let’s say not all of those fantasies were harmless and innocence ones (oh, let’s just tell you the truth, most of it were not harmless and innocence ones and excused him, Chanyeol was more than eager to make all of those fantasies came true).

The real problem was Baekhyun never thought that Chanyeol wanted something….more…..sexual from him. For Baekhyun, Chanyeol was his cute innocence puppy boyfriend which would be satisfied with innocence gestures like hair ruffling, warm hugging, spooning, cuddling and dozens of chaste kisses. They had fair share of kisses (a chaste ones and not a deep sexual ones to Chanyeol’s disappointment, ~~damn, they hadn’t even done a single French kiss!!~~ ) and tons of skin ships (an innocence ones and not a more sensual ones to Chanyeol’s dismayed. One time Chanyeol had asked Baekhyun to join him in the shower expecting a hot steaming making love session yet it turned to be a stupid water splashing war, damnit!! ~~And double damnit because Chanyeol was actually enjoying the so called “stupid” war~~ ).

Chanyeol didn’t know how to bring up to his boyfriend that he wanted more intimate couple activity like a full heavy make out session with Baekhyun was naked, red, flush, aroused and all underneath him. Or even better a steamy love making session with Baekhyun wiggled beneath him, chanted Chanyeol name repeatedly, asked Chanyeol for more, arched his back into a beautiful curve and screamed Chanyeol name loudly in the end of their session, loud enough to wake up the legendary sleeping log Kai from his deep slumber. Aah… how Chanyeol preferred the last option (not that he minded the first option).

The biggest problem for Chanyeol was to ask Baekhyun to do all the things he had imagined long long time ago. Chanyeol considered giving Baekhyun a card for their six months anniversary gift exchange. Not so ordinary card, mind you. A card with messages:

** “Congratulation!! You’ve got a relationship LEVEL UP!! Now your boyfriend a.k.a PARK CHANYEOL will have UNLIMITED ACCESS to ask you for MAKE OUT SESSIONS and MAKING LOVE SESSIONS WHENEVER he likes IN ANY PLACES he likes.”  **

Chanyeol even had design the card yet in the last minutes he decided to change his gift, because he afraid he would scare Baekhyun off. Chanyeol had also considered using pick up line to get “more intimate” with Baekhyun. In Chanyeol head the following conversation would occur:

_Chanyeol: “Baek Baby… Do you want to see magic?”_

_Baekhyun: “Yes… sure!! I like magic!!”_

_Chanyeol: “Okay… then you will be my assistant!”_

_Baekhyun: “For sure!” (In Chanyeol‘s mind Baekhyun would start giggling seductively here)_

_Chanyeol:”I need you to follow all the things I ask you too, okay?” (Again in Chanyeol’s mind Baekhyun would nod over zealously)_

_Chanyeol: “Now… take off all of your clothes, bend over there and magically some of my body parts will disappear and reappear from the insides of your body, over and over again!!”_

Smooth, right? Definitely, smooth!! That Chanyeol could almost imagine he ended up making love to Baekhyun. Yet, on the second thought Chanyeol was not ready to let Baekhyun know that his “innocence” boyfriend was not so innocence after all. Yes… because despite his image Chanyeol was one big pervert.

And recently Chanyeol was so frustrated…. sexually. He almost could not hold himself to bang Baekhyun into the nearest surfaces. What with Baekhyun being the sexy vixen he was. Always wore a tight tight jeans showcased his supple and perfect thighs and of course the biggest attraction in the world, Baekhyun’s perky, round and jiggling globes ( ~~which screamed to Chanyeol to take a hold of it, knead it and of course put himself inside it)~~. Not to mention the sinful tops Baekhyun wore. It either see through so it teased Chanyeol with the image of Baekhyun’s pink nipples or low cut top which teased Chanyeol to lick Baekhyun sexy and lickable collarbone.

To make events even worse, Baekhyun had dismissed all of Chanyeol’s efforts to level up their relationship. When Chanyeol tried to deepen their kiss, Baekhyun innocently pulled away from the kiss. When Chanyeol tried to turn spooning session into dry humping session Baekhyun nudged Chanyeol’s stomach with his sharp elbows, laughed innocently and got up from their shared bed.

Chanyeol was so so so frustrated that even all of EXO members started acting cautiously around Chanyeol. For they knew Chanyeol was not to mess around. One wrong movement and they might end up being the receiving end of Chanyeol’s frustration. All of EXO members, except one person, one oblivion person, that person was the source of Chanyeol’s frustration, Byun Baekhyun. And that very fact made Chanyeol even more frustrated.

So frustrated, that finally Chanyeol formulated a fool proof plan to “level up” his relationship with Baekhyun before he ended up take Baekhyun without warning. Chanyeol thought really really hard that it bother the onlookers (except the ever clueless Baekhyun). He planned everything to every small detail and he swore to God he would kill any human being that interrupted his perfectly made plan. The rest of EXO members (minus Baekhyun) knew Chanyeol’s commitment without even being told. So when Chanyeol politely ( ~~and creepily~~ ) asked them to leave the dorm for their next free time, all of the members complied immediately ~~(Chanyeol’s smile was indeed scary, with being so so wide and all teeth showing~~ ).

The long awaiting free time finally arrived and as expected there were only Chanyeol and Baekhyun in EXO dorm. Chanyeol smiled widely to himself, he was satisfied with the dorm condition. With much confident and a bottle of lube in his pocket, he went to Baekhyun’s room only to find Baekhyun laid on his stomach. Today Baekhyun was wearing one of his tight fit boxers with cute apples patterns all over it and one of Chanyeol’s oversize t-shirts. Chanyeol almost got a nosebleed because of his cute yet sexy boyfriend image, but he held it well. All for the sake of putting his fool proof plan into action.

Baekhyun who was busy playing with his phone, was definitely oblivious to Chanyeol’s ( ~~dangerous~~ ) presence.

_“Even better”_

 Chanyeol thought to himself, before took some deep breaths to calm his nerves and launched his plan into action.

_“Baek Baby…..”_

Chanyeol started his plan with him whining and stayed in his innocence and cuddled puppy image. Chanyeol “innocently” placed himself on top Baekhyun’s body. Baekhyun let out a small puff of air before spoke.

_“You surprise me, Yeollie.”_

Yet, he was still busy with his phone, not minding Chanyeol’s body on top his. Baekhyun did not even turn his head to Chanyeol’s direction. 

_“I am bored…. Baby…”_

This time Chanyeol showed his fatal pouting technique. Baekhyun just chuckled lightly, still busy with his phone.

_“Then do something.”_

For Baekhyun this was just Chanyeol being Chanyeol.

 _Yes, I want to do you._ Chanyeol answered in his mind. Yet he determined to commerce his plan.

_“Play with meeeeeee…..”_

Now, Chanyeol turned on his full aegyo blast which gained him a soft laugh from Baekhyun.

_“I am busy, Channie, I am in the middle of debate with my stupid brother, Baekboem hyung.”_

Baekhyun finally turned his head to Chanyeol direction.

_“But… I. AM. BORED…. And I thought you love meeeeee….”_

Chanyeol had committed to stay in his puppy image as long as possible before he showed him the real beast inside him to Baekhyun.

_“I love you stupid giant, but I can’t lose this debate! You know how my brother gets all cocky if he thinks he is the right one!”_

Baekhyun’s pout almost made Chanyeol put out all of his innocence facade and went straight devour him. Almost… Almost….

_“Alright then, you can still continue your debate. But you need to play with me too. It is a really simple game!! You don’t even need to think too much about this game!! You don’t even need to move from your spot!! You can even text Baekboem hyung while playing with me!!”_

Chanyeol let out his usual hyper active kid voice while activating his irresistible puppy eyes. Again Baekhyun laughed lightly and petted Chanyeol’s hair lovingly. Baekhyun definitely didn’t see the dangerous glints in Chanyeol’s wide “innocence” eyes.

_“Okaaay… you stupid oaf. What’s game it is?”_

Chanyeol cheered mentally while tried his best to keep his innocence mask but a slight smirk could not be concealed from his face, and thanked God Baekhyun missed Chanyeol’s smirk.

_“Go back to you phone, it keeps vibrating and I’ll explain”_

Chanyeol purposely wanted to distract Baekhyun’s attention for his plan to commerce successfully. Baekhyun smiled widely, thinking that Chanyeol was the most understanding boyfriend ever. And after Baekhyun went back to his phone, Chanyeol sat down beside Baekhyun and started explaining.

_“Okaaaay… so this game called Fire Truck. How to play this game is really simple. I will touch you in places and if I make you laugh I will win. But of course there is way for you to win this game, to prevent me to touch you in place which will make you laugh you can say ‘Red Light’ and I will stop and touch other places. Understand?”_

Chanyeol kept his voice sound so neutral and innocence. Yet the way the eyed Baekhyun’s body told the other way. Luckily Baekhyun could not see how Chanyeol eyed him like a predator eyed a defend less prey.

_“Yes…. Of course… I just need to say ‘Red Light’ right?”_

Baekhyun kept busy texting his brother.

_“Yes…”_

Chanyeol almost moaned out the answer because he could not hold himself any longer with all of Baekhyun amazing body splayed out for him. Again, Baekhyun didn’t notice the change of atmosphere.

_“Alright, I will start!”_

Chanyeol’s light and cheerful voice definitely didn’t match his lust-clouded eyes.  Chanyeol started slowly by touching both of Baekhyun’s legs. Chanyeol carefully caressed Baekhyun’s legs, yet Baekhyun kept busy with his phone. Chanyeol swallowed his own saliva while caressing Baekhyun hairless, white and sexy legs. He could not wait to touch Baekhyun more. So he moved his hand to Baekhyun inside thighs and that was when Baekhyun suddenly jolted and turned around to face Chanyeol. His phone was forgotten.

_“Ch—Chanyeol…”_

Baekhyun gasped, completely shocked seeing an unusual image of his boyfriend before his eyes. Chanyeol’s eyes were dark with something unrecognizable and his smirk scared Baekhyun to death. Taking advantages of Baekhyun’s shock state, Chanyeol slowly knead and pinch Baekhyun’s supple thighs.

_“Ch—Chanyeol… Red—Red—Light. Red light!!”_

Baekhyun slowly got panic and almost screamed. Yet Chanyeol didn’t stop his ministration.

_“Chanyeol!! Red light!! RED LIGHT!!”_

This time Chanyeol stopped his ministration on Baekhyun’s thighs. Baekhyun almost breathed a relief sigh. Yet suddenly Chanyeol turned Baekhyun’s body around to fully face him. In spur of moment Chanyeol’s grabbed Baekhyun’s amazing globes in both of his hands and placed Baekhyun on his lap and started massaging Baekhyun’s globes.

_“WHA—WHAT?”_

 Baekhyun sputtered.

_“Baby… don’t you know? Fire truck does not stop on the red light”_

Chanyeol leaned on and whispered seductively in Baekhyun’s ears. In a light of speed Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun and finally had his long awating French kiss with Baekhyun. Chanyeol’s hands didn’t stop massaging Baekhyun’s globes until the only one sounds heard from their room were moans, grunt, pants and as Chanyeol wished Baekhyun chanted and screamed Chanyeol’s name over and over again.

The End


End file.
